The present invention bears a certain similarity to charcoal grills known as "hibachis" wherein a heavy cast iron receptacle is provided for receiving charcoal, and at one side of the receptacle are heavy upstanding members having vertically spaced notches for receiving the end of a grill and support it in cantilever fashion at a selected distance above the charcoal. The problem with such grills is that they are heavy and unwieldly, and because nothing on them is collapsible, they are difficult to store, and the removal of the residue of the charcoal always presents a problem.
An object of the present invention is to provide a barbeque grill which is lightweight, collapsible and thus easily stored, and provides all the advantages of a conventional hibachi including the ability to position a cooking grill at a selected height above a charcoal bed.